the goblet of sky flames
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: HELP, HELP! we need someone to save hogwarts! tsuna's family and the varia has to babysit a bunch of brats, protect a hero and enter a tournament that could kill you; seems fine to me, just ignore the chaos and damages that will shock most of the students. HAS YAOI but it also has 3387!


Well this is my new fanfiction and i hope you like it! also there will be some yaoi in this so be warned!

i dont own khr or harry potter...but if I did I would be the richest girl in da world! KUFUFUFUFUFU! JUST KIDDING.

p.s the ages are a bit...um... weird but well...um...thats life!(sorry bout the bad grammer and spellings)

this will be set in the 4th year.

Age:s:

fran:14

chrome:15

hana tsuna,yamamoto and gokudera: 16

mukuro and ryohei:17

bel and hibari: 18

xanxus and squalo:20

levi and lussuria:24

* * *

Tsuna' pov

You know after being told you were going to be the next generation boss of the strongest mafia family in all the world, traveling ten years into the future and having a spartan like tutor, you would either, committed suicide or at least had to to therapy. BUT NO, i had to deal with all of that ans more! why oh cruel world i live in...wwhhyy!

"Dame-tsuna, a boss does not get stuck in their daydreams," reborn stated as he whacked me with a 10 ton mallet over the head. "you would think of being trained by the world's best hitman for 2 years, one would think that one would be great, alast you are the worse student of mine." the now ageing reborn dramatically whined. After the course was broken, the arcobaleno started to grow out of their baby forms and returning to their adult ones. Currently the arcobaleno look of the age of 10 but growing older and older faster than a normal human.

"you know there's no such thing as a bad student, only a bad teacher" I muttered as i rubbed my sore head. After 2 years and having the veria as my neighbors (long story) but also having the guardians I have, some of their 'habits' rub off with me.

"what did you say?" he said ever so sweetly, holding a transformed into a gun leon in his hand ready to fire.

"HIIEEE!" but all and all, i'm still dame-tsuna. anyway I was currently runny for my life from a irritated hitman.

BUMP

I fell to the wooden floor as I bumped into a muscular chest, looking up slowly I saw black short hair and crimson eyes.

"Owch... what are you doing here Xanxus?" I questioned as I lifted my hand out indicating I needed help.

"TRASH HOW DARE YOU FUCKING BUMP INTO ME, I SHOULD KILL YOU!" shouted Xanxus who was only wearing plain black muscle shirt and baggy trousers.

"So why are you here exactly? " I asked as I started to stand up knowing he won't help. After having the varia living next door, most of xanxus death threats were pretty much empty.

"Well trash, it seems like your not happy to see your fiance." xanxus smirked, pulling me into a deep kiss. Okay how to explain this...well...um...I guess if you put it simply we went out and got engaged...yeh that should do.

"Its not that that its...um..." I mumbled, darting my eyes trying to locate reborn.

"Dame-tsuna, xanxus is here because I got a letter from Nono." Reborn said as he suddenly appeared into the living room.

"Xanxus and I'll call he others." I suggested.

"why should I!"complained the irritated varia boss

"you know why!" I threatened with a dark face.

"FINE!" huffed the red eyed man.

* * *

"The ninth has ordered us to do a simple mission." reborn told us.

We were in the living room with the varia,my guardians but also with hana(1) and everyone was staring at the letter in reborn's small hands.

"If its to kill someone, there's no point of having everyone here." said Squado

"Because its not a assassination mission, its a guarding mission." reborn stated as he threw the fancy letter to me."dame-tsuna, read the letter." the arcobaleno ordered as I caught the letter effortlessly.

"On the 30th of october 19XX, we were asked to guard the magic school hogwarts as the triwizard tournament was held this year also vongola academy, that consist of the varia and you and your guardians, will also compete in this tournament. I will act as headmaster and I will send you a plain in 3 days time. good luck. " I finished.

"well this is just fucking great!" sarcastically snorted squado

* * *

xanxus pov

my mother fucking father! I cant believe he wanted us to go to a shitty British magic school and waste my time babysitting a bunch brats. Storming down the corridor I entered my room and locked the wooden door.

"didn't you take your time. " a seductive voice of my lover called out under my silk to the bed and pulling off the blanket that revealed a sexy tsuna. only wearing my white polo shirt that was falling off his smooth shoulder.

"how did you get here before me?" i questioned sitting on the bed while stroking his creamy toned chest.

"i have my ways." with that our night truly began.

* * *

Sigh~ i cant talk sex or wright it so i wont be writing that seen. soz for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

(1) i wanted hana to be there because in most fanfics i had seen before always had kyoko or haru as the main girl(not including chrome cuz i luv her), that and i always preferred hana even if she is not a main character. She will be tsuna's adviser cuz she is smart and i like her soooo live with it!

i have a question for you guys; who are the couples? i cant decide who should be with chrome? hibari or mukuro? also there will be 3387 in this also B26. is there any couples you would like to see in this story, please tell me and check out my other fanfictions

i will upload the next chapter after 3 reviews.

bye!


End file.
